


heart skips a beat

by hypernovaes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernovaes/pseuds/hypernovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Nozomi dragged Nico around Tokyo without Nico realizing it was actually a date until comically late into the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart skips a beat

**Author's Note:**

> SASO 2016 prompt fill for adamantine.

Nico couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something's been bothering her all day.

And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it _was._

She moodily chomped on her straw, gnashing her teeth together in frustration. Mentally, she went through her checklist again, just to be absolutely, 100% sure she hadn't missed anything. Her outfit was adorable, there wasn't a strand of her hair out of place, her make up looked amazing, she already had over a thousand likes on the selfie she posted this morning, her daily gloating message to Maki had already been sent earlier (and read at 13:46, still no reply), AND she's had a perfectly lovely day so far. Mostly thanks to the company she was keeping today, but still. Something wasn't right, and Nico didn't like it. Not one bit.

"My my, if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles, Nicocchi." A twinkling laugh diverted Nico's attention away from the offending piece of plastic, and back to the ever-smiling girl sitting across from her.

Nico let out an entirely unladylike scoff at Nozomi's words. "Oh please, with my daily skincare ritual I won't be getting wrinkles till I'm an old granny." She flapped a dismissive hand at the other girl, to which Nozomi could only giggle in reply.

"If you say so, then it must be true," Nozomi said solemnly, nodding her head as she took another sip of her frappé. Nico huffed at Nozomi's all too teasing grin, sucking at her own drink while she thought of something witty to say in return. Instead, she sputtered as her straw, now full of holes, spilled her milk tea all over the table. Nico squawked as she jumped to her feet, hurriedly pushing her chair back to avoid staining her dress. Now that would have bothered her.

Nozomi kissed her teeth, reaching into her purse to get out a wad of napkins. "That's what you get for eating your straw," she remarked as she grinned across the table, to which Nico stuck her tongue out at her. With the flood of tea safely dammed up with now soggy paper, Nico sat back down, pouting as she tossed her hair.

"Something's been bugging, and I can't figure out what," she finally admitted, frowning as she smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. "It's been on my mind all day..." At the concerned look Nozomi gave her, Nico immediately waved her hand, as if shooing the other girl's worries away. "Oh no you don't! It's got nothing to do with you, you've done nothing wrong. Today has been great, and it's all thanks to you."

At that, Nico was interested to see a faint blush color Nozomi's cheeks. Flustered, the other girl glanced away, before abruptly getting to her feet, taking the sopping napkins with her. "I'll go ahead and throw these out and get you a new straw, okay Nicocchi?" Nozomi asked sweetly, all the while leaving Nico no time to respond before hurrying off.

Nico frowned. Suspicious. Veeery suspicious.

With Nozomi gone, Nico was left alone with just her, her boba, and her thoughts. Time to review the events of today, in chronological order. There had to be something there, something she just wasn't seeing, that would line all the pieces up.

So let's see: she had woken up, made breakfast for everyone, watched anime with her siblings, brushed her hair, did her makeup, left for the train station, met up with Nozomi, and then... well, they had spent the rest of the afternoon together. They went window shopping, checked out the new µ's merchandise, listened to A-RISE's latest song, had lunch at a cute cafe... it was a perfectly nice, normal day. Nothing had happened to sour Nico's mood, so what was it that was bothering her so much?

Grumbling under her breath, Nico rummaged through her purse for her phone. Might as well check Instagram to see what everyone was saying, and also see if Maki's finally replied to that text, and- Nico paused, blinking, as she stared at the message that had just lit up the screen of her phone. Huh. Speak of the devil.

Nico tapped open the text, and immediately froze in place when her brain registered what her eyes were reading.

> From: Maki  
>  Subject: Well?
> 
> How's the date with Nozomi going?

Nico blinked once. Twice. Three times.

Then, in a flurry of flying thumbs, replied back with an exclamation of "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????????????????????????????"

But it all made sense now, it all added up! The way Nozomi had asked her earlier that week, after school in the club room when no one else was around, if she'd like to hang out with her that weekend. The way Nozomi had seemed flustered and distracted all day today, the way Nozomi had happily gone along with everything Nico wanted to do, the way she kept blushing, and fidgeting, and her hand would oh so casually reach out to brush against Nico's, before she quickly clutched it back to herself, as if she changed her mind on something.

Oh god, she was an _IDIOT._

When Nozomi finally returned to their table with a new, bright pink straw in hand, Nico was downright fuming. Now that she knew what to look for, Nico immediately saw the flash of worry in Nozomi's eyes, the slight crinkle in her brow before she smoothed it all away with her usual warm smile. "Here you go Nicocchi, now turn that frown upside down~"

"Don't play coy with me, Nozomi," Nico snapped, eyes narrowed as she grabbed the straw away.

Nozomi tilted her head to one side like a confused puppy, her eyebrows raised in shock. "Coy...?"

"You know what I mean!" Nico shouted dramatically, slamming her tiny hands down on the table. She pointed at Nozomi, her mouth wide open to say the next words in her dramatic spiel... but she couldn't. She couldn't do it. Her face flushed with red hot heat as she reached out, her hand instead falling to rest on Nozomi's on the table. Silently, embarrassed, she laced their fingers together. "N-Next time, I'll be the one to ask you out, got it?" She asked, glaring at the table as she waited for Nozomi's reply.

There was a small, quiet moment, in which neither of them said anything, before Nozomi squeezed her fingers around Nico's, gentle and reassuring.

"I'd love that, Nicocchi."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song by Lenka.


End file.
